Blazing a new path (pushed to Christmas for now)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Trailblazer was the leader of the Battlebots, a ragtag group of Autobots. After tracking the war to Earth, they soon find their old friends… And new enemies. Rated T for violence, profanity and death, follows Prime somewhat. Chapters on Tuesday. This chapter pushed to Sunday. Next chapter is 900 words. On hold.
1. Departure

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Transformers Prime. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Transformer, Hasbro does.**

 **(Cybertron)**

The squads of Vehicons fired at the 6 or so Cybertronians as a Jet flew over them as it fired and shot down 2 of the Vehicon Jets before another Jet joined in it.

This was Jetfire and Trailblazer, Trailblazer landed and fired his Champion Carbine, a rifle that took the form of a part of his wing at the Vehicons.

Jetfire fired a series of missiles which shot down the last of the Jet Vehicons before he transformed and landed alongside Trailblazer as he fired at the Vehicons.

"We can't stay here much longer!"

Jetfire yelled as he and Trailblazer fired at the Vehicons before taking cover behind a shattered piece of road with Jetfire.

"Thank you for stating the obvious… Where is she? The rest of the Battlebots were supposed to have been here Astrocycles ago…"

Trailblazer stated as a small, but fast looking ship flew overhead as Trailblazer and Jetfire shared a look as the small army of Vehicons shifted their fire towards the ship as Jetfire and Trailblazer transformed as they flew up and towards the ship as it boosted away.

"Welcome aboard, commander…"

Trailblazer heard as the ship, known as the _Broadside_ blasted away from Cybertron.

"Ironhide, I thought you and the others were saving the rest of the evacuees after the Ark left Cybertron…."

Trailblazer said as Ironhide clasped hands with the Battlebot commander and triple-changer.

"Couldn't resist a fight…. Besides, we showed up too late…"

Ironhide said as Trailblazer and Jetfire shared a look.

They knew the war for their home had been lost, since the core of Cybertron had shut down, they didn't have any power nor the ability to create Energon to sustain them.

Trailblazer and his team had elected to stay behind, both to stall the Cons and to look for survivors to bring to… Wherever the Ark had gotten off to.

"Who's left of the team…?"

Trailblazer asked as Ironhide sighed and showed a hologram from his eyes as the old soldier bot spoke.

"Chromia, Red Alert and Prowl…. We can't tell where the Aerialbots went and I haven't been able to find any of the others…"

Ironhide said as Trailblazer sighed and looked down as the ship continued tracking the Ark to its location.

"Then we assume they faced their fates… As dark as that sounds…. We cannot save everyone, Iron…. Chromia and Red Alert are good? Then that means we still have our second in command and medic… Combine that with you, me, Prowl and Jetfire, and we still have our best soldier, our scientist/air support, strategist and leader…."

Trailblazer said as the ship continued its course.

"Where are we headed anyway? This doesn't feel like somewhere populated…."

Jetfire asked as Trailblazer took a guess, there was only one place with a large enough pile of Energon to allow the Autobots to rest for even a moment.

"Earth."

Trailblazer said as Chromia entered, Trailblazer looked up at his friend and would have smiled if not for his battle mask.

"You're looking well for someone who should be a pile of scrap… How was Iacon?"

Trailblazer asked as Chromia laughed as Jetfire clasped hands with the tough as nails commando and second in command of the Battlebots.

"About as well as your jokes…. We are the last of them?"

Chromia asked as Ironhide and Jetfire and Trailblazer all bowed their heads.

"We fought as best we can, Chromia… Now all we can do is locate Optimus and hope for the best…. I assume Red Alert is flying?"

Trailblazer asked as he got a response from the Autobot himself instead of from Chromia.

"Affirmative… We will arrive shortly, I would advise caution once we land… I cannot locate the _Nemesis_ or its Energon signature."

The Autobot Medic said as Trailblazer retracted his battle mask to chuckle and smile at his friends.

"Thought planning was Prowl's job… If you think it's best, Red Alert, then we will be careful…. But he has a point, more Autobots is going to rile Megatron up… And not in a way we want…"

Trailblazer stated as Chromia nodded and motioned for Jetfire and Ironhide to head to the cockpit, they would be arriving soon and once they landed, they would need disguises.

Trailblazer frowned.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Trailblazer? I will explain him more next chapter… This story takes place shortly after the beginning of Prime so Chromia and the others will be main characters…. Next chapter will be next, next Thursday and will show Trailblazer and the rest of the Battlebots on Earth. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Regrouping

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing a New path. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Transformer, Hasbro does.**

 **(Earth)**

Chromia served as the Battlebot's Second in Command, if Trailblazer wasn't present, the rest of the group were to take orders from her until he returned.

When the _Broadside_ had landed on Earth, he had deployed Ironhide, her and Red Alert to scout while he and Jetfire looked for new forms and cons.

She and the rest of the Battlebots were also allowed to get new forms.

Chromia scanned a Lexus Lfa as she transformed, Red Alert had scanned a Medical SUV and Ironhide a GMC Pickup Truck.

"Chromia, me and Jetfire have run into a little trouble, how are things on your end?"

Chromia heard as a few cars passed by, Chromia blinked and a few Vehicons transformed.

"I'll get back to you on that…."

Chromia said as one of her arms transformed into an EMP Shotgun.

 **(With Jetfire and Trailblazer.)**

With Jetfire, the plan was simple: they would scout for Decepticon activity, then regroup with the others.

That had gone out the window when Vehicon Jets had been launched to attack them.

Trailblazer dipped back a little and fired a missile that shot down one of the Vehicons while the other slowly gained on them.

"This wasn't a good plan, we are exposed out here…."

Jetfire said as the scientist dodged a burst of gunfire while dodging he fired a missile that destroyed the other Vehicon.

"Thank you for the update, Jetfire, I would never have known that…"

Trailblazer snarked as Jetfire and he landed, he was detecting an Autobot signal.

"Prime…. I'm detecting 2 more Decepticon Signals and…. Autobot Signals…"

Trailblazer said as Human vehicles flew overhead, he blinked and motioned for Jetfire and he to follow the Human Vehicles back to their base so they could find the Autobots.

Both transformed into jets and took off into the air, unaware of who they would soon encounter.

 **(Autobot Base.)**

Rachet continued to look at the computer, either the technology was malfunctioning… Or there was more Autobots on Earth.

"Optimus, I've been detecting 5 Autobot signals for over 30 Earth minutes…. And they've engaged over a dozen Decepticon since their arrival…"

Rachet said as Prime lumbered over to the monitor and looked at it before swinging his armored face to his friend and medical officer.

"I believe I know who these Autobots are, Rachet… But if they aren't, then they must still be recovered, our existence to the Humans must not be compromised and I believe these Autobots are more vulnerable then they appear…"

Optimus said as Rachet sighed, that meant Optimus would be going to greet them.

"Another wave of Decepticon are approaching their position… And all 5 Signals are converging on each other…."

Rachet reported as Prime nodded and motioned for Arcee and Bumblebee to follow him.

"We will assist them, Autobots, roll out!"

Prime ordered as the trio raced through a Groundbridge as Rachet sighed.

 **(1 minute later)**

Prime dodged a Vehicon as the body of the Vehicon slammed into the dirt, smoking.

"This place looks like a war zone…"

Arcee said as the trio walked forward slowly, they heard blasters powering up and turned.

A red and blue Medical SUV had a blaster trained on them, another, a Blackish Pickup Truck trained another gun on them, a third, a Midnight blue Car transformer aimed her weapon at Arcee and a Jet that had taken the form of a F-15 E Strike Eagle Fighter Jet trained a gun on Bee.

The last was an Autobot that looked like he was a combo of a green and blue Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning 2 and a BMW aimed blasters at Prime and Arcee.

"Wait… Optimus?"

The green bot said as he turned to the others who were slowly realizing what had happened.

"Their AUTOBOT, STAND DOWN! STAND DOWN!"

He ordered as the Bots dropped their blasters as Prime looked at the green Autobot.

"Trailblazer…. So, the Battlebots are on Earth…"

Optimus said as Trailblazer flipped and landed in front of the Prime as the rest of the team slid down around the trio.

"The Battlebots? The Autobot Commando squad from the war?"

Arcee asked as Chromia looked at the Autobot as Trailblazer retracted his Battlemask.

"The same… Prime, I thought the Ark was destroyed over Cybertron by the Nemesis… All the Cons on Cybertron said Megatron slayed you…"

Trailblazer said as Bee muttered something as the Autobots all looked at the Prime.

Prime looked at Trailblazer as the Battlebots all looked at Optimus, all wondering what they would be ordered to do.

Trailblazer was a great soldier and one of the best in the Autobot army, Prime knew that.

But he and the others of his squad were known for being reckless, they had their own set of problems that they had to deal with.

Prime motioned for the group to follow him, it would take a while for them to get together.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I didn't know when to set this chapter so I set it after the Humans met the Bots... I will also be introducing a few new Cons and a few Autobots that didn't appear in the show. Next chapter won't be next week but the week after that on Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Combiners

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing a New path. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Transformer, Hasbro does.**

 **(Earth, 2 hours after** _ **Convoy.**_ **)**

Trailblazer, Arcee, Ironhide and Bulkhead walked out of the Groundbridge, Trailblazer blinked, they were looking for an Energon Mine.

"So… Where are the Cons?"

Ironhide asked as his commander rolled his optics and sighed from behind his battle mask.

"Ironhide… As much as I like stopping the cons, can you please NOT try and get us into a fight… Do you remember what happened on Hydrus 4?"

Trailblazer asked as Ironhide chuckled and he moved out as the Autobot Commander sighed…

"Always looking for a fight Ironhide seems… Even I know better than to charge into battle when the odds are against you…"

Trailblazer said as Arcee turned to the Battlebot Commander.

"Wasn't that the battle with that other group of cons?"

Arcee asked as another voice came over the comm, it was the voice of Jetfire.

"The Constructicons… That battle left them destroyed… Although we never found them… Nor Blitzwing… Nor the Combaticons… But I haven't seen them since the Ark…"

Jetfire said as Trailblazer frowned, there were more Cons Jetfire hadn't mentioned, Demolisher and Cyclonus, Blackout and Barricade…

(2 hours earlier…)

Starscream listened as a Decepticon Dropship landed on the _Nemesis_.

"More Decepticons? I didn't expect this… And with Lord Megatron still being operated on…"

Starscream stated as the cons aboard the ship were quick to enter and report to the bridge.

Starscream turned and saw over 10 Decepticons… Ones he didn't expect to see after the battle of the Ark.

Blast Off, Onslaught, Vortex, Brawl, Swindle, Barricade, Blackout, Cyclonus, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Hook and Scavenger all stood before him.

"The Combaticons, Constructicons and 3 of our best warriors? And what brings you to the _Nemesis_?"

Starscream asked, he smirked at how dangerous the Cons… His cons, could become.

He turned to Soundwave, even if he didn't trust the Communications officer, he knew they both wanted the Autobots offlined.

 **(With the BB and Team Prime.)**

Trailblazer heard the sound of artillery shells before he saw them, he looked up and drew his blaster before firing and destroying the shells.

The effect though was burning trees with a few being uprooted, a tank like Decepticon transformed and opened fire on them.

"I'm going to beat your spark out with my bare hands, Autobot!"

Trailblazer heard as he climbed to his feet.

"Scrap…. Jetfire, tell Rachet to open a Groundbridge… It can't be…"

Trailblazer said as Arcee looked at a group of Decepticons before they shouted the words he had learned to dread more than anything.

"COMBATICONS, MERGE AND FORM BRUTICUS!"

Onslaught yelled as Trailblazer, Arcee, Ironhide and Bulkhead watched with horror as the massive Combiner towered over them.

"Scrap…."

Arcee and Trailblazer said as Ironhide looked at the Combiner stomped towards them, knocking trees aside with his bare hands, aiming his hand which housed a flamethrower in it at the bots.

"That monster of a Combiner survived!?"

Ironhide yelled out as Bruticus fired and a massive bout of flame was launched from his hand.

"MOVE, NOW!"

Trailblazer ordered as a Groundbridge opened behind the group as they fell back through it as Trailblazer saw Bruticus aim his flamethrower at them as he dived through the Groundbridge.

 **(Autobot Base.)**

Prime looked at the Battlebots as they discussed what they had found, Arcee, Rachet and the others could all hear what was being said.

"Onslaught and his Combaticons are still online… That means that Devastator and Barricade, Blackout and the other Cons from Hydrus 4 are still online… Frag it, they're here and we don't have full strength…."

Trailblazer heard from Chromia as Trailblazer rolled his optics in annoyance as Trailblazer rolled his blaster in his hands.

"Who are the Combaticons?"

Jack asked as Trailblazer walked to the Human before bending down.

"They… Along with Devastator, are Combiners, massive Cybertronians they tower over the battlefield and are stronger, more heavily armored, armed and are formed from 6 or more Cybertronians…. If Bruticus is here, that means the Constructicons… Which form another combiner, called Devastator… And some of the deadliest Cons in the Decepticon Empire are here… I thought when the Energon mine blew, they were all offlined…"

Trailblazer explained as Ironhide slammed his fists together and walked towards the trio.

"If those creeps think they're going to beat us, they got another thing coming, I'm going to beat them back to the Bronze Age!"

Ironhide yelled before Chromia pushed him back.

"Oh, give it a rest, Hide…. Trailblazer is right, you don't like to stop fighting… If you didn't care about the Autobots, you might as well be a con…."

Chromia muttered, Trailblazer turned to Prime.

"This war just became way worse then you could ever imagine, Optimus…"

Trailblazer said as the rest of the Autobots looked at each other.

Things had been gotten worse, way worse than all of them could possibly imagine.

And things were about to change majorly.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Combiners and Blackout, Barricade and Cyclonus are here! I also want to point out 3 things will happen in this story.**

 **Trailblazer will become a prime later and will have a bond with Arcee.**

 **Galvatron will be appearing in this story by RID.**

 **More Bots and Cons will be showing up soon.**

 **next chapter will be On Saturday and will show Trailblazer and the BB finding Human partners, Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Confidential

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing a New path. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Transformer, Hasbro does.**

 **(Earth, 1 hour after** _ **Deus Ex Machina.**_ **)**

Trailblazer roared down the road, after trying to break into the museum, he had gone on patrol.

He heard sounds behind him and slowed down to let Arcee drive next to him.

"I thought you guys were back at base…"

Trailblazer said before the Triple-Changer Green and Blue BMW roared away as Arcee followed.

"And what happened to 'just patrol?'"

Arcee asked as she sped up to keep up to the Autobot Officer who soon transformed as he reached the outskirts of a military base.

Or the remains of one, he looked and saw Brawl, Barricade and Breakdown at the base.

Barricade had the form of a 2016 Ford Mustang Police Car and Brawl a M1 Abrams Tank.

"That's… Why…"

Trailblazer said before transforming into his Lockheed Martin Lighting 2 form and soared at the base, he could see the Cons had a human in their hands and 2 were being guarded by a Vehicon.

Trailblazer slammed into Breakdown, slamming the Con into a hanger before transforming.

"Hello, Barricade… I see you and Brawl are back… I see Bruticus isn't around…"

Trailblazer said as he drew his blaster, transforming his hand into a blaster and training it on Brawl.

"You should run, little Autobot… Before I beat your spark out of your body… And you are all alone…."

Barricade hissed as Trailblazer's Battle Mask formed over his face.

"Who said I was alone, Decepicreep?"

Trailblazer asked as he instead decided on his Champion Carbine on his back.

Barricade moved forward before Arcee slammed into the Con, Brawl turned to shoot her before Trailblazer shot him in the back, sending him crashing into a jeep as the two Vehicons opened fire.

The Autobot transformed into his car form before racing away before rushing the two Decepticon soldiers and ramming into one, destroying it as Arcee shot the other one.

"Get the humans out of here!"

Trailblazer yelled as Brawl and Knockout fired a barrage of missiles at Trailblazer which he dodged by transforming into Jet Mode before roaring into the sky.

"What about you? You can't fight 3 Decepticons at once!"

Arcee yelled as Trailblazer came down, raining a pair of missiles down on the Cons and knocking them back as he roared off again as Barricade fired back at him.

Trailblazer landed before kicking Brawl back and then shooting at Barricade and Breakdown.

"Get them back to base… And then come back… I can at least keep them at bay for a minute or two, Arcee…."

Trailblazer stated as Arcee looked at the other Autobot and was reminded of what happened to Tailgate and Cliffjumper.

"No, I'm staying… Rachet, we need a Groundbridge, now!"

Arcee yelled as Trailblazer charged Brawl with his sword only for the tank to transform to a tank as a Groundbridge formed.

"Die, two-wheeler!"

Brawl yelled as he fired at Arcee as she grabbed a capsule.

"ARCEE!"

Trailblazer yelled before leaping at the Motorcycle Autobot, Arcee turned only for the missile to slam into Trailblazer, damaging the Triple Changer as he climbed to his feet, smoke billowing from his armor as he grabbed the other human and backed through the Groundbridge with Arcee, firing his Carbine with his other hand.

"Soo… Who tells Lord Megatron we lost the information those fleshlings have on us?"

Barricade asked before Brawl and Breakdown glared at him.

 **(Autobot base.)**

Arcee helped Trailblazer as he braced on his sword before walking with the human in his fist.

"You have to be important if the Cons were trying to Grab you…"

Trailblazer said before kneeling over as Rachet rushed to help the Autobot, Optimus, flanked by Ironhide and Bulkhead walked over.

Arcee looked at Optimus as Trailblazer let the human down.

"We found the Cons with them at a burnt out military base… The cons seemed to want them…"

Arcee said as Trailblazer turned to the capsules with the humans in them as Bulkhead cracked open the capsules.

The human that Trailblazer was holding was a 17-year-old kid with wild Black hair and green eyes.

The other two were a 13-year-old boy with blue hair and blue eyes, he looked somewhat like a son of a soldier or so.

The third figure was an older girl with wild red hair and crimson eyes that looked like she belonged in a rock band.

"I don't suppose we have a mind wiping machine or something?"

Trailblazer joked as Arcee elbowed him in the ribs as Jack, Miko and Raf ran over.

"Whoa, we got more backup?! Awesome!"

Miko yelled as Optimus held up his hand.

"If the Decepticons wanted them, then they must know something about the Decepticons... And we cannot return them to their homes… Trailblazer, since your team is the only one without human partners… I will let you show them around…"

Optimus stated as Trailblazer looked at the humans and nodded.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! As for the guy asking what Trailblazer looks like? Kind of like Smokescreen mixed with Optimums… I also want to point out Dreading will be showing up soon as he and Arachnid start the romance between Arcee and Trailblazer… Next chapter will take place during Speed Metal and will show Trailblazer and the BB fighting Knockout… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Racing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing a New path. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Transformer, Hasbro does.**

 **(Earth, during** _ **Speed Metal.**_ **)**

"Almost wish you Autobots could fly, don't you!?"

Knockout asked before Arcee slowed down, Trailblazer fired a barrage of laser fire at the road ahead of the Aston Martin Decepticon before transforming and slamming into the road in front of Knockout.

"I can fly, speed racer… Arcee…"

Trailblazer said as Chromia drove up and transformed as Knockout transformed, clutching Vince in his hand.

"Oh, lovely… You must be that triple changer… Big fan of the automobile mode… The two-wheeler… Not so much…."

Knockout stated as Trailblazer pointed his blaster arm at the Decepticon.

"I wouldn't anger her if I were you, she's not in the best mode at the moment…"

Trailblazer said as Knockout shrugged before a blast of gunfire caught them off guard.

Blackout roared over the ridge, his MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter form raining down fire on the Autobots before a missile slammed into the Decepticon.

Jetfire roared overhead as Knockout took this opportunity to turn and run, Trailblazer turned and fired, shredding one of his tires as he roared off, Trailblazer let Chromia race after Knockout.

"You still mad at Jack? I don't know him as well as you so…"

Trailblazer said as Arcee transformed and roared off as Trailblazer sighed and transformed his blaster arm back to normal.

"I'll take that as a yes… Hmm… Time to deal with Blackout…"

He muttered before transforming and contacting Chromia as he soared into the sky.

"Chromia, don't worry about the Con, he won't be a threat for much longer… Worry about cleaning up any mess left behind, the Cons are probably going to run."

Trailblazer ordered as he blasted past the hills, he saw Ironhide roar past the hills below him.

 **(2 hours later, Autobot base.)**

Trailblazer and Jetfire flew into the Autobot Base before transforming back to their robot modes.

They had engaged Blackout… Who was backed up by a squadron of Vehicon Jets and Blast Off which forced them to back of and let Blackout escape.

They also heard Breakdown had escaped as did Knockout… Though not with Vince.

Trailblazer walked over towards Jack who was with Miko and Shane, the Human he had saved from the cons who was in Breakdown's hand, Raf and the two other humans, Allison and Ethan had also left.

"I don't know Arcee nearly as much as the others do… But I do know not to tick off a girl like her… So, I would consider yourself lucky she didn't get any Angier…"

Trailblazer said as he bent down to their level, Shane chuckled.

"Hey, she looked ready to blow a gasket or something… It was just street racing…"

Trailblazer heard from Shane as Trailblazer looked at his human partner…. One he hadn't taken on a mission yet.

"You got captured by a Decepticon, Jack… Shane, I know you think we are just giant robots… But they'd torture you… Dissect you like a science project…. She kind of has a right to be mad… Though she does need to relax a little…. Hmm…"

Trailblazer muttered before turning to Chromia who walked in with Bulkhead and Bumblebee behind her.

"She's still upset… I'd let Arcee cool off an hour or so before you go and apologize, Jack…."

Chromia said as Trailblazer looked at his Lieutenant before speaking.

"Did any other Decepticons show up? Cyclonus, Barricade, the Combaticons? Constructicons?"

He asked, she shook her head as the two Autobots looked at each other before Trailblazer heard sounds behind him.

Optimus walked in with Rachet and Jetfire.

"Jack needs to be returned home…. Given tonight's events… And Arcee's state of being, I would like another Autobot to travel with her to deliver Jack home safely..."

Optimus stated as Trailblazer stepped forward, Chromia smirked but kept this to herself.

"I'll go, I don't have much field experience still and I'd like to get some thoughts out of my head gasket…"

Trailblazer said as Optimus nodded as he went to get Arcee, Trailblazer transformed into his BWM form as Arcee entered as Trailblazer drove out to wait at the doorway.

Arcee came out a minute later with Jack sitting with her as Trailblazer drove alongside her.

"I haven't been on this planet long… But this planet has a beautiful night cycle…"

Trailblazer said as Arcee chuckled, Trailblazer would have rolled his optics if he was in robot mode.

"Yeah, it's nice… At least when you don't have Decepticons trying to shoot your skidplate off…"

Arcee said as Trailblazer slowed down just to cruise next to his fellow Autobot, they rolled into town and sped through it before dropping Jack off, Arcee would Groundbridge back to Jack's house in the morning so his mother would be none the wiser.

This rest of the time, neither had said much of anything, Jack had made a joke which Trailblazer found funny enough to joke at.

Both started the drive back to base as Trailblazer decided to speak up again.

"You still mad? I mean… Eh, frag it, you don't have to tell me…"

Arcee heard from Trailblazer as she let out a sigh before transforming as Trailblazer nearly crashed before he transformed as well.

Both Autobots had stopped under a rock arch.

"No, I'm not… But Jack is trying to impress someone…. That's what he went to get Bee for… To beat Vince and prove something."

Arcee said as Trailblazer looked up at stars before turning back to Arcee as his optics glowed like her.

"Everyone has something to prove, Arcee…. I mean, I've been told I'm reckless… I like to think of it as being brave…."

Trailblazer said as Arcee rolled her optics before Trailblazer turned to her to speak.

"I don't know Jack like you do… Or humans in general, but I'd give him another chance, none of us were expecting Decepticons to show up at a simple street race…. If he does something like this again just for whatever stupid reason he did so, then get mad at him… But what do I know, I'm just a reckless commando…"

Trailblazer said as Arcee smiled and slugged Trailblazer in the shoulder as she transformed back into her Kawasaki Ninja form.

"Race you back to back, rookie."

Trailblazer heard from Arcee as he grinned before he heard one last sentence.

"No turning into a jet!"

Trailblazer heard from Arcee as he grinned and transformed into his BMW form before peeling off after the Motorcycle Autobot.

"Fine, just don't get angry when you have to eat dust!"

Trailblazer called back as he started to race Arcee back.

Both chuckled in amusement, neither knowing what would be happening in a few weeks… And that their worst enemies would be arriving.

They also didn't know how much things between them would change.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was short and not much happened, I wanted to show more of the relationship growing between Arcee and Trailblazer. Next chapter will take place during Predatory and will show Trailblazer facing off against Arachnid and Dreadwing, who will be Trailblazer's archenemy. Until next chapter on Friday or so. Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Old foes

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blazing a New path. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Transformer, Hasbro does.**

 **(Earth, during** _ **Predatory.**_ **)**

Trailblazer had been dispatched to locate Arcee since the Autobots weren't able to locate her.

That was when he noticed something was off, he heard the sound of Jet Engine.

He turned and saw another Lockheed F-35 Lightning II Fighter gaining on him.

A YELLOW and BLUE one, Trailblazer turned to fire on the jet before he was tackled out of the air and both Cybertronians tumbled into the forest.

Trailblazer rose to his feet and faced the Decepticon.

"Dreadwing…. I should have known it was you that I heard…."

Trailblazer heard as Dreadwing rose to his feet as well, drawing his sword as he did so.

"Trailblazer…. I should have known that you would be the Autobot I would encounter on this planet… Where is Lord Megatron?"

Trailblazer heard as he simply drew his Champion Carbine and pointed it at Dreadwing.

"I don't know… But I do know you're not getting away, Decepticon…"

Trailblazer said as Dreadwing bellowed a war cry and charged Trailblazer who fired on him while his shots were deflected.

Trailblazer blocked the weapon by transforming his other hand into a sword, he brought up the Carbine under the sword and shot Dreadwing, knocking him backwards.

Trailblazer heard a sound in the distance and turned back to Dreadwing, he slashed at Dreadwing who blocked his sword with his own as Trailblazer pushed at the Con with all his might, sending sparks flying as Trailblazer ducked under a hit from Dreadwing before turning and blasting a tree which slammed down on Dreadwing, trapping him for a few seconds.

This was enough for Trailblazer to transforming into his car form before peeling off into the forest.

Trailblazer wanted to fight Dreadwing, he would gladly do it if he had time…. And they would finish their battle from before.

But Arcee was a fellow Autobot… He had lost an Autobot under his command… And he wouldn't lose another fellow soldier to this war.

Trailblazer drove until he heard what sounded like clanking and looked down.

Arcee was stuck to the wall with something, he leapt down to her.

"Trailblazer? What are you doing here?"

Arcee asked as Trailblazer drew his sword from his back and began to cut through the webbing before he heard a noise above them.

It was a proximity Bomb.

Trailblazer looked at the explosive in shock before he tore it off and tossed it away.

"Where's Jack?"

Trailblazer asked as he cut Arcee down, Dreadwing leapt down from his perch as Trailblazer drew his sword and faced the Seeker.

"Go get Jack."

Trailblazer said as Dreadwing charged him, Trailblazer met his charge and locked blades with him as Arcee transformed and raced off to get Jack.

"You shouldn't have been so eager to dismiss your backup, Autobot… Especially after what happened to it last time…"

Dreadwing hissed as Trailblazer growled and backed off as Dreadwing lunged at him, Trailblazer dodged it and slashed Dreadwing on the back before roundhouse kicking him, causing him to slam into a tree.

"This won't end like Kaiba-5, slagheap… Unless you mean me extinguishing your spark for what you did…"

Trailblazer hissed before drawing his blaster before realizing that Dreadwing had transformed and took off.

Trailblazer growled and transformed into his Lockheed jet form and chased after the Seeker.

Both Jets saw a massive explosion in the distance… Trailblazer knew it wasn't human, an explosion that size was Cybertronian…

What the Frag had detonated? Had a Cybertronian crash landed a ship here?

Dreadwing was off put by the explosion, which allowed Trailblazer to fire a missile which slammed into the Seeker, knocking him out of the sky, he slammed into trees as he crashed and Trailblazer swooped down to examine the explosion, it wasn't something he had noticed before.

He transformed just in time to see Arcee kick a spider like Decepticon who slammed into the ground.

Dreadwing growled and fired a cluster of grenades at them, Trailblazer quickly transformed his hand into a blaster and fired on the explosives, causing them to detonate and blow trees away and cut a hole in the ground.

When the dust cleared, Dreadwing was gone, Trailblazer could hear the sound of jet engines along with… Drilling?

He turned back to Arcee before looking at Jack, there was something he was missing… But at the same time… His worst enemy had been spotted… And had arrived on Earth… He would make sure the Seeker didn't escape this time… He would be offlined if it was the last thing that Trailblazer saw himself accomplish...

He owed the previous Autobots… His previous unit, that much at least.

He turned and transformed into his jet form, he had to report to Optimus… Correction, he and Arcee had to report to Optimus…

Still, Dreadwing… And that Spider Con…. Things were getting worse on this planet.

It would be soon he realized how worse.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I skipped the Arachnid part… She will be playing a bigger role in the next few chapters… As for the short chapter? I didn't intend for this chapter to do much besides introduce Dreadwing… Next chapter will be next, next Friday and will take place during Sick Mind and will be a longer chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
